Kashyyyk
Category:ArticlesCategory:Locations | continuity = Star Wars | image = | aliases = | category = | galaxy = Star Wars Galaxy | region = Mid Rim Territories Ultimate Star Wars reference book. ISBN 1465436014; Dorling Kindersley, April 28th, 2015, | system = Kashyyyk System | sector = Mytaranor Sector | suns = | moons = | planet = | continent = | country = | state = | city = | locale = | residents = Wookiees | poi = | 1st = The Star Wars Holiday Special }} Kashyyyk is a fictional planet featured in the Star Wars multimedia franchise. It is the homeworld of the wookiee species, which includes notable characters such as Chewbacca. It was first referenced by name on a Chewbacca card from the original Star Wars trading card series by Topps. Its first appearance was on television in the 1978 TV movie, the Star Wars Holiday Special, though this film is no longer considered part of the official Star Wars canon (if it ever was). Kashyyyk's first canonical appearance wasn't until 2005 when it played a major role in the film Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith. Description Kashyyyk is an arboreal planet capable of sustaining life. It is located in the Kashyyyk System in the Mytaranor Sector. Kashyyyk is populated by dense forests and jungles, but also has many lakes and beacheads. The dominant life form of the planet Kashyyyk are the arthropod race known as Wookiees. Wookiees live in wooden huts made from trees, and some of their homes may even be built into the upper branches of the trees themselves. History Canon In 19 BBY, Kashyyyk played a major role in the Clone Wars. It took place near the coastal capital of Kachirho in the Wawaatt Archipelago. The Wookiee chieftain, Tarfful, led a contingent of armed Wookiees against the B2 super battle droid forces of the Confederacy of Independent Systems. One of Tarfful's generals who served during this battle was Chewbacca. The Wookiees fought in defense of the Galactic Republic and had support from the Grand Army of the Republic as well as several Jedi, including Masters Yoda, Quinlan Vos, and Luminara Unduli. The Wookiees proved victorious against their adversaries. At the close of the battle, Supreme Chancellor Palpatine executed Order 66, which declared all Jedi as traitors and enemies of the Republic. This was Palpatine's final act to consolidate his power base before declaring himself Emperor. Clone troopers following the order attempted to execute Master Yoda, but Yoda slew his attackers with his lightsaber. Chewbacca assisted in getting Yoda off planet and back to Coruscant. Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith Apocrypha In 0 ABY, Han Solo and Chewbacca were piloting the Millennium Falcon back to Kashyyyk so that Chewie could celebrate Life Day with his family. A contingent of Imperial Stormtroopers arrived on Kashyyyk ahead of them, with the intent of intercepting the rebels. They invaded Chewbacca's home, terrorizing Chewbacca's wife, Malla, his father Itchy, and his son, Lumpawaroo. Fortunately, Han and Chewbacca arrived in time to drive the Imperials off. Star Wars Holiday Special Residents * Black Krrsantan * Chewbacca See also External Links * Kashyyyk at Wikipedia * * References Gallery Kashyyyk 001.jpg Kashyyyk 002.jpg Kashyyyk 003.jpg Kashyyyk hut.jpg Battle of Kashyyyk 001.jpg Battle of Kashyyyk 004.jpg Category:Star Wars Mid Rim planets